


Blind Spot

by RyanTheTwit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTheTwit/pseuds/RyanTheTwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I swear to god, if I keep riding with you we’re either going to get killed or arrested." "Hey, that priest was in my blind spot! Would else could I even do!?" "NOT DRIVE ON THE SIDEWALK, FOR ONE." Prompt by puthtepromptsonpaper.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Spot

Ray banged his head on the window and swore before firing off a couple bullets at the police cars behind them. One of tires popped and the car went spinning into two others. The sirens wailed louder and the cars exploded.

“Holy shit!” Ray yelled. He climbed back in the car and gripped his seat. He was sweating and his glasses kept sliding down his nose. Ryan made a sharp left and the radio crackled in his ear.

“What’s your status?” Geoff yelled, his voice coming out tinny. The wind whistled in the background the helicopter blade whirring could be heard. Gavin let out a yell as a bullet ricocheted off the helicopter.

“Running from the police!” Ray yelped. He ducked the windshield cracked. “And getting shot at!” Ray leaned back out the window and threw a grenade. He practically fell back in as the grenade exploded.

“Lose the cops and meet us at Mount Chiliad!” Geoff barked, and then cut the connection.

“You hear-” Ray started.

“Yup,” Ryan said. The masked man next to him jerked the steering wheel and skidded until they were facing an alley way, where he then floored it. Ray’s head slammed into the headrest and his glasses slipped down his nose.

They came back out the other side and scared quite a few people. Ryan hit a mailbox and nearly spun out of control. Ryan swore quitely under his breath and weaved through the traffic. The honking of horns mixed in with the sirens and gunshots. As Ryan turned another corner, they lost a side mirror.

As he kept weaving through cars, Ray saw that they were headed for a three-way street, and that Ryan made no move to slow down. His heart leapt to his throat despite years in the business.

“Uh, Ryan?” Ray asked nervously, his voice going higher in pitch. “Ryan?”

“I know what I’m doing, Ray,” Ryan replied, his voice calm, but signs of strain coming through. “Hang on to something.” Ryan snapped the steering wheel and bounced onto the sidewalk, hitting someone. Ray, embarrassingly enough, let out a shriek and gripped the handle. His glasses flew off this time, and landed in Ryan’s lap.

Behind him, he could hear people scream and the shattering of glass, so he could safely assume that the cops hit the buildings. Ryan drove into an alley and let out a breath. He gave Ray his glasses back.

Ray quickly pushed it back up and looked in the rearview mirror. No cops. Ray sighed and closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing. He looked at Ryan and then faced the front again.

“I swear to god, if I keep riding with you we’re either going to get killed or arrested,” Ray said, his white-knuckled grip on his gun and handle loosening.

“Hey, that priest was in my blind spot!” Ryan protested. “What else could I even do!?” He pulled out his phone and called Lester, just in case the police found them. He pulled a gun from the glovebox and checked to see if it was loaded.

“NOT DRIVE ON THE SIDEWALK, FOR ONE!” Ray yelled, slamming his hands on the seat. He took his beanie off that miraculously stayed on his head the entire time and ran a hand though his hair. “And really? ‘Hold onto something’? That’s so fucking cliche.” Ryan shrugged.

“Got the job done, didn’t it?”

 


End file.
